Aelar y el cataclismo
by Sali Vader
Summary: Aelar es un Kaldorei instruido en las artes de la caza. Natural de Frondavil, fue rechazado por los demás Kaldorei por unirse a los Cazadores de Demonios para combatir a la Legión Ardiente. Ahora es llamado en un momento de necesidad por Malfurion.


**Preludios**

Aelar estaba descansando bajo el abrigo de un viejo árbol al norte de Teldrassil, uno de sus lugares favoritos para descansar tras un día duro. Estaba ya anocheciendo, y los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban entre las copas de los antiguos árboles. Una ligera niebla empezaba a levantarse, y los osos y otros muchos animales iban ya hacia sus madrigueras. Por otra parte, los animales nocturnos ya empezaban a hacer acto de presencia: búhos, ratones y otros animales empezaban a dejarse ver. Al lado de Aelar estaba Zarpas, su fiel felino, acurrucado, dormitando.

Pasó el tiempo. La niebla era ya muy densa, y Aelar empezó a notar cómo el sueño tiraba de él, invitándolo a descansar. Cerró los ojos, y se imaginó de vuelta a su tierra natal, Frondavil, libre de corrupción demoníaca. Ya estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, cuando vio una sombra que se acercaba. Instintivamente, Aelar entró en fusión con las sombras, y esperó. Cuando vio quien se acercaba, se dejó ver. Era una Kaldorei, y en cuanto le vio, dijo:

"¿Aelar Bosquesombra? Malfurion necesita tu ayuda."

**Darnassus**

El viaje a Darnassus duró toda la noche. Una vez allí, Aelar vio una gran concentración de Kaldorei, muchos más de los que pululan normalmente por Darnassus. Parecía una gran reunión, y había numerosos druidas discutiendo. Aelar pasó por delante de ellos, y algunos le miraron con desprecio; estaba claro que aún no habían olvidado lo que hizo. Aelar siguió a la Kaldorei a través de los distritos de Darnassus, directo a Malfurion.

Una vez allí, Aelar pudo ver que el problema era grave. Malfurion parecía no haber dormido hacía días. En cuanto le vio, exclamó:

"¡Por Elune! ¡Ya era hora, Aelar! Verás, normalmente, no te habría hecho llamar, pero necesitamos todos los soldados que podamos. La situación es grave: Los orcos avanzan por Vallefresno. Han roto nuestras barreras, y su sed de sangre parece que no conoce límites. Han talado cada árbol, cada arbusto que se ha puesto ante sus ojos. No podremos contenerles mucho más, Aelar. Por eso, hemos reunido un ejército de voluntarios a los que, espero, tu también te unas."

La sola visión de los orcos pasando de Vallefresno a Frondavil, y dejando en su lugar un desierto de tocones sin vida, no hizo más que obligar a Aelar a responder con un sí rotundo. Al día siguiente, estaba listo para partir.

**Costa Oscura**

El viaje en barco no duró mucho. Pronto llegaron a Auberdine, el cual parecía una olla en ebullición. Armerías, campamentos militares, almacenes... Además de Kaldorei, había también algunos otros miembros de la Alianza, que habían sido enviados por las demás razas para ayudar a los elfos de la noche. Por todos lados se movía gente cargando armas, armaduras, comida, agua... Aelar levantó su campamento en un lugar alejado del resto. Allí podría descansar con Zarpas, mientras se preparaba para la batalla. Estableció un pequeño almacén con comida, y levantó la tienda de campaña. Después, dejó a Zarpas vigilando el campamento y fue a cazar algo. Seguramente sería la mejor comida que tomaría en mucho tiempo. Tal y como predijo, Aelar logró cazar un zancudo, sólo uno, pues nunca cazaba más de lo necesario. Dio gracias a Elune por la comida, y se llevó la pieza al campamento, donde preparó un delicioso zancudo estofado.

Esa noche soñó con sus padres: unas borrosas y tenues siluetas que se disolvían en las sombras. Se levantó a la mañana siguiente, por el sonido de los pasos de las tropas, que empezaban a movilizarse. Avanzaban lenta, pero incansablemente, hacia Vallefresno. Aelar empaquetó su equipaje, desmontó la tienda de campaña y se preparó para partir. Observó por última vez Teldrassil, en el horizonte, cubierto aún por las brumas del amanecer, antes de unirse a las tropas, directo a Vallefresno

**Vallefresno- Hasta la frontera (Astranaar)**

El viaje hasta Vallefresno duró cuatro días y cuatro noches. Por suerte, nadie se agotó en exceso, ya que hicieron frecuentes paradas, y los víveres sobraban. En cuanto llegó a Vallefresno, lo primero que notó Aelar fue el aire: estaba sucio, lleno de ceniza proveniente de las hogueras de los orcos. Repusieron fuerzas en la Atalaya de la Maestra, donde se dio una gran fiesta, y se ofrecieron ofrendas a Elune para que les ayudara en la batalla. Pero Aelar se mantuvo alejado de ellos. Hizo una hoguera, y echó lo que quedaba del zancudo que había cazado el día anterior a su interior, mientras susurraba: "Dame fuerzas". Pero Aelar tenía un mal presentimiento, uno de los peores que había tenido en su vida. Este presentimiento era el mismo que tuvo justo antes de que la Legión Ardiente invadiera Frondavil. Pensando, se quedo profundamente dormido. A la mañana siguiente, partieron rumbo a Astranaar.

**Astranaar**

Llegaron a Astranaar a mediodía. El panorama allí era el mismo que vio en Auberdine, pero el ambiente era diez veces más tenso. Los generales gritaban órdenes, y había una gran mesa con un mapa de Vallefresno en el edificio principal. Aelar miró hacia el otro lado: Cientos de Kaldorei heridos, tendidos en el bosque, agonizantes. Los curanderos les aliviaban el dolor con hierbas; era lo máximo que podían hacer por ellos, pues Elune ya había decidido su destino. Algunos yacían un brazo, otros, sin piernas; incluso había un Kaldorei al que le faltaba una oreja. Algunos respiraban lenta y profundamente, como dando su último suspiro; en cambio, otros respiraban rápidamente, como luchando contra la mismísima muerte. Algunos, al cabo de un tiempo, lograban levantarse, y volvían a las tiendas de campaña. Otros, sin embargo, eran llevados, ya convertidos en cadáveres inertes, a un cementerio un poco alejado de Astranaar. Visto desde lejos, tal y como lo veía Aelar, el cementerio parecía un prado lleno de flores. Cuando se acercó, vio que cada flor tenía una pequeña lápida a su lado. Decidió dormir allí aquella noche: Los espíritus de sus compañeros caídos quizás le darían algún consejo. Sin embargo, lo único que dijeron las ánimas aquella noche fue:

"Largo, Aelar, corres peligro..."

"Se acerca..."

"No podrán retenerle más..."

"¡Huye, Aelar! ¡Por Elune, huye!"

"No puedo" decía Aelar. "Mi deber es abatir a los sangrientos orcos."

"Se acerca..." repetían las ánimas.

Así, entre susurro y susurro, Aelar se quedó dormido.

**Vallefresno- La gran batalla (preparativos)**

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que la batalla comenzase, Aelar fue a ver el futuro escenario de ésta. Del extenso territorio en el que antes hubo árboles milenarios que se elevaban cientos de metros sobre el suelo, ahora sólo quedaban cientos de tocones gigantescos, con algunos árboles más pequeños, y sólo un par de los árboles milenarios. En el suelo había huellas de orcos y de sus máquinas goblin para cortar árboles. No había ni un solo animal.

Aelar buscó por la zona, y encontró un árbol joven, lo bastante alto como para estar fuera del alcance de las espadas y las hachas, y lo bastante bajo como para estar cómodo mientras disparaba con su arco. Hizo esconderse a Zarpas en el hueco de un árbol caído, y subió al árbol. La niebla ya se estaba disipando, y Aelar pudo ver el campamento orco. Numerosas tiendas estaban levantadas, rodeadas de una gran muralla de madera. Había numerosas hogueras y se oía un griterío tremendo. Aelar se sentó en un saliente de su "refugio", y observó que había escogido bien: Elune le había dado una capa de madera como protección, y había sitio para sentarse y dejar sus espadas, listas por si las necesitaba. Perfecto.

**La Gran Batalla**

Al cabo de un rato, entrado ya el mediodía, Aelar vio como ambos ejércitos empezaban a formarse a cada lado de la llanura. Los druidas Kaldorei empezaban a cambiar de forma, ya sea la de un felino, para mezclarse con la sombras y atacar por sorpresa, o de oso, para formar la primera línea del ejército. Algunos druidas, más ancianos y, por tanto, más expertos, adoptaban otras formas, como la Lechúcido lunar (lo cual les profería un poder mágico enorme), o de Árbol de la Vida (lo cual les profería habilidades curativas únicas). Los orcos, por su parte, también se preparaban: Los jefes chamanes convocaban tótems para pedir ayuda a los elementos, los brujos terminaban de pactar con sus compañeros demoníacos, y los guerreros se colocaban sus armaduras. Aelar calculó que los ejércitos chocarían más o menos donde él se encontraba, así que preparó su carcaj, su arco, ajustó su mira, último invento de los Gnomos (recordemos que Aelar estuvo estudiando con los Gnomos cerca de 200 años), cargó la flecha en el arco y esperó. Al cabo de cinco minutos, la primera fila de orcos ya estaba a tiro.

Aelar lanzó su primera flecha con gran precisión. Acercó de lleno en la frente de un guerrero, atravesó el casco, y la punta salió por el otro lado. Los siguientes minutos de la batalla fueron muy tranquilos: Aelar cargaba su flecha, cargaba y disparaba. Vio Zarpas salir de su escondite y degollar a un orco desprevenido, y acto seguido empezó a atacar a cualquier orco que se acercara demasiado al árbol donde se encontraba Aelar. Casi todos los orcos que derribaba Aelar eran guerreros, pues los brujos y los chamanes se quedaban atrás, lanzando ráfagas de lava, o hechizos saturados de sombras. Y casi todos eran derribados de un disparo certero en la cabeza, o en el corazón. A veces Aelar se desconcentraba y les daba en la pierna, o en un brazo, pero inmediatamente cargaba otra flecha y terminaba el trabajo. Por suerte, parecía que los orcos no le habían visto, aún. Al cabo de media hora, miró abajo, y horrorizado vio como Zarpas, con su pelaje blanco ya rojo por la sangre orca, empezaba a estar rodeado de orcos. Aelar empezó a dispararles y consiguió matarlos, pero gracias a eso los demás orcos le localizaron. A lo lejos vio una catapulta, que estaba siendo cargada, e inmediatamente supo que tenía que salir de allí.

Cogió sus espadas, se puso el arco a la espalda y bajó, solo momentos antes de que una enorme piedra cayera encima del árbol. Espada en mano, Aelar se lanzó hacia el ejército orco junto a Zarpas. Sus espadas chisporroteaban cada vez que atravesaban el cuerpo de un orco, pues la magia que contenían chamuscaba la carne. Más de una vez Aelar estuvo a punto de perder la vida, pero siempre lo esquivaba, gracias a sus rápidos reflejos o a la ayuda de su fiel compañero o de algún otro Kaldorei. Las espadas chocaban, las hachas relucían; era un espectáculo grandioso. Bueno, lo sería si no fuera por los cadáveres y los heridos, que cada vez se acumulaban más. El bosque olía a sangre, y el viento gemía, como si llorara.

Cuando ya apenas quedaban unas decenas de cada bando, Aelar notó un cambio en el lugar. Notó que una fuerza muy poderosa imbuía el aire con magia maléfica. Miró a lo lejos, y vio una columna de humo que parecía que salía de la mismísima tierra.

Pensó que sería de una hoguera (aunque debía ser una gigantesca), así que no le dio importancia, y siguió luchando, ya cansado y herido, con cortes en los brazos y en los costados, no muy profundos, pero numerosos. La importancia se la dio cuando la tierra se estremeció débilmente; entonces supo que era hora de alejarse de allí. Se alejó de los orcos, esquivando cadáveres, y fue directo a Malfurion.

"¡Malfurion!" Dijo Aelar. "¡Algo está pasando! ¡Debemos abandonar este lugar!"

"Sí, Aelar, yo también lo he notado. Debemos informar a todos los elfos y aliados que queden en pie."

"¿Y los heridos?" Inquirió Aelar.

"Sus nombres serán recordados" sentenció Malfurion.

**Vallefresno- Huida**

Aelar empezó a buscar a los supervivientes del enfrentamiento. Logró encontrar a varias decenas y elfos, humanos de demás que estaban ocultos en lo que quedaba de bosque, lejos del campamento orco, no ser descubiertos. La columna de humo se había magnificado, y de su base empezó a salir una misteriosa luz; parecía una puerta al mismísimo infierno. Así pasó un rato. Cuando Aelar iba por el bosque, pensando que ya no quedaba nadie, oyó unos gemidos. Un gnomo, oculto entre los arbustos, estaba gravemente herido. Aelar se inclinó a cogerle, y entonces sucedió.

De la base empezó a salir una materia roja, viscosa y brillante. Aelar lo reconoció: Era el fuego de las entrañas de Azeroth. Un sonido silbante empezó a sonar, fruto del gas que salía de la grieta. El suelo empezó a levantarse, y a formar un pequeño montículo. Aelar, consciente del peligro, cogió al gnomo y corrió hacia Astranaar. Allí, todo estaba preparado para la huida de los restantes miembros de la alianza.

Empezó la huida. Decenas de figuras humanoides iban hacia Costa Oscura, vistas sobre un fondo rojo y brillante. Corrieron sin descanso, viendo como Vallefresno se iba consumiendo, y un gran incendio empezaba a formarse. Torrentes de lava fundida fluían libremente entre los tocones y los árboles que quedaban en pie, quemándolos. Todos los animales del bosque huían, aterrorizados. Era el caos total. Muchos murieron por acercarse demasiado a la grieta, grupos enteros murieron cuando bolas de roca fundida caían entre ellos; algunos murieron simplemente respirando los gases que salían de la grieta.

Una vez en Costa Oscura, pudieron descansar. Tras una noche de descanso, partieron hacia Auberdine. Aelar iba delante, con Malfurion y Zarpas a su lado. El gnomo había sido curado por los curanderos que quedaban, y, aunque le costaba un poco, podía andar por su propio pie. A lo lejos se oía el rugido del nuevo volcán, escupiendo lava y piedra.

Tras 10 días (tuvieron que parar a menudo por los heridos que habían conseguido escapar), por fin vieron Auberdine a los lejos. A medida que se acercaban, la tierra temblaba cada vez más. Cuando estaban a unas decenas de metros de la entrada a Auberdine, ocurrió algo inesperado.

**Auberdine-Destrucción**

En el horizonte, desde el mar, vieron una gran explosión, brillante como ninguna vista antes. Un gran dragón se alzaba, imponente. A medida que se iba acercando, Aelar pudo ver que estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura negra, y que la piel que era visible era del mismo color que la materia viscosa que empezó a salir de la grieta en Vallefresno. Estaba rodeado de un halo de calor, como si él mismo estuviera hecho de calor. Parecía que respiraba fuego. Su sola presencia estremecía el mar, agitándolo y creando olas enormes.

Malfurion, que reconoció al dragón, gritó:

"¡Todos cerca de mí! ¡Vamos!"

Aelar y los demás le obedecieron, y Malfurion, concentrándose, empezó a murmurar un hechizo. De repente, una gran escudo verde se creó en torno a ellos. Nadie sabía por qué hacía esto, hasta que el dragón les sobrevoló. Una gran onda expansiva azotó la superficie, arrancando árboles, tirando puentes, destruyendo casas. Aelar vio como los cadáveres de los habitantes de Auberdine se vaporizaban ante sus ojos, debido a las grandes temperaturas. Cuando todo acabó, Malfurion se desmayó, agotado.

**Epílogo**

Habían pasado ya muchas semanas desde entonces, y empezaron a llegar noticias terribles a Darnassus: Gigantescas olas habían arrasado Azeroth, volcanes, destrucción, incluso se decía que ese mismo dragón que vieron en Auberdine había ido hasta Ventormenta... Nada bueno. Ese día había reunión general, aunque nadie sabía a ciencia cierta por qué Malfurion la había convocado.

"Hermanos Kaldorei," dijo cuando estaban ya todos reunidos, "seguramente os preguntéis qué le ha pasado a Azeroth: volcanes, olas gigantes... Y seguro que también os preguntaréis quién es el responsable. Bueno, he aquí la mala noticia..."

Malfurion carraspeó, esperó a que acabaran los cuchicheos del público, y dijo:

"Alamuerte ha regresado."


End file.
